Operation Red Dragon
by Angelina56
Summary: old friends come back and along with them comes trouble. can Sam and Team One make it out of trouble in one piece or will the team fall apart. what will happen who knows. read and find out.. sorry suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own flashpoint or it characters they belong to Creators: Mark Ellis, Stephanie Morgenstern. However I do own Jennifer and Anthony.**

Songs:

Broken by Lindsey Haun

Brave by Jamie O'Neal

The Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch

Scars lyrics by Allison Iraheta

A/N: bold italic is Sam singing, bold is Jennifer and Sam singing and normal and italic is Jennifer singing. In this story Lou is dead already sorry guys.

* * *

Operation red dragon

**Chapter 1**

**Park near SRU headquarters Friday April, 16 (6:30pm)**

There was a stage and tables in the middle of the park for a charity event. There were a lot of people who turn out for the charity event including cops and teams two, three and four of SRU along with their families.

Team one was not there yet, but they were on their way start from a hostage scene.

Team one arrives still in their SRU uniforms but without their guns and vest.

Team one heads over to Ed's and Wordy's family's near the stage where they were going to have live music from very soon.

Sam snuck away from his team mates and Ed and Wordy's family's and head to the stairs on the left side ready to get up on stage and sing.

Sam took his guitar that he had given to the stage crew the other day and thanked him for keeping care of his favorite guitar. He took a few deep breaths and got ready to sing in front of people he didn't know and his fellow SRU officers.

Sam looked over to the stairs on the other side of the stage to see Jennifer Torres his former boss and friend from the army standing there with her guitar in her hands and wearing a purple sparkly skin hugging strapless dress that stopped med thigh with a purple jacket and she also had her wavy waist length brown hair down.

He hoped that she was as ready as he was for this.

The whole crowed grew quite as the host of the charity event came on stage and spoke in to his mic.

"Hi as you guys know my name is Frank Morgan and I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this event to support cops, first responders and military men and women with PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). I see that there are some cops and first responders out here tonight with their families. I would like to thank them for keeping our city safe. I hope that we as a city continue to help people and soldiers like me who have PTSD.

Know I think it's time to get started with some music what so you guys say?" said Frank Morgan

Everyone cheered yes for the music to get started.

Jules looked around and couldn't find Sam anywhere. So she looked at her team mates and there family's.

"Guys where'd Sam go?" asked Jules as her teammates and there family's shrugged their shoulder. They didn't know where he was. They looked back to the stage and Frank Morgan.

"Well let's get started with our first two singers who will sing us some songs and play there guitars. Everyone lets welcome Sam Braddock and his former boss Jennifer Torres to the stage." Said Frank Morgan and with that the crowed started clapping and cheering as Sam and Jennifer made their way on to the stage from opposite sides playing there guitars with their mic-headsets on and started sing as they made their way on stage.

_**Sam:**_

_**Another day in this carnival of souls  
Another night's sands end as quickly as it goes  
The memories are shadows, ink on the page  
And I can't seem to find my way home**_**  
**

**Sam & Jennifer:**

**And it's almost like your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out  
**

_Jennifer:_

_All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home  
_

**Sam & Jennifer: **

**'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to keep me out  
'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
To break me down, to break me down  
**

_**Sam**_**:**

_**Your heaven's trying everything**_**  
**

_Jennifer:_

_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_**  
**

Sang beautifully in the middle of the stage while playing there guitars.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they finished their first song.

Jules, Ed, Wordy, Spike and Greg couldn't believe that there team-mate and friend was up there and singing and playing the guitar beautifully in his SRU uniform. They had know idea that Sam could sing like really sing and play the guitar.

Wordy's and Ed's family's had know idea that Sam did those things either.

Ed and Greg thought that their old friend Jennifer Torres would already be gone and heading back to Afghanistan and not on stage and sing with Sam.

Team one was pulled out of their thoughts by Sam speaking. They turned back to the stage to watch the show.

"Hey everyone these next songs that Jennifer and I sing and play are ones that we played and sing during my two tours in Afghanistan hope you guys enjoy them. Next song is Broken by Lindsey Haun." Said Sam as he and Jennifer started playing the beginning of their next song.

_Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles  
_

**When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in yourself  
When you're broken**

_**Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Heaven knows that getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your  
heart is aching**__  
_  
**There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah**

**When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in yourself  
When you're broken  
Better days are gonna  
find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken**

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'_

_**But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in yourself**_

**When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken****  
**

Sam and Jennifer finished their second song and got ready for their next song.

Team one couldn't believe that they Sam sang and played a guitar while he was in Afghanistan, but before they could dwell on that Sam spoke again.

"This next song is called Hero Of War lyrics by Rise Against." Said Sam

_**He said "Son, have you seen the world?  
Well, what would you say if I said that you could?  
Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."  
I said "That sounds pretty good."**_

_Black leather boots  
Spit-shined so bright  
They cut off my hair but it looked alright__  
__We marched and we sang  
We all became friends  
As we learned how to figh_t

**A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's a flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust**

_**I kicked in the door  
I yelled my commands  
The children, they cried  
But I got my man  
We took him away  
A bag over his face  
From his family and his friends**_

_They took off his clothes  
They pissed in his hands  
I told them to stop  
But then I joined in  
We beat him with guns  
And batons not just once  
But again and again_

**A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's a flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust**

_**She walked through bullets and haze  
I asked her to stop  
I begged her to stay  
But she pressed on  
So I lifted my gun  
And I fired away  
**_  
_And the shells jumped through the smoke  
And into the sand  
That the blood now had soaked  
She collapsed with a flag in her hand  
A flag white as snow_

**A hero of war  
Is that what they see  
Just medals and scars  
So damn proud of me  
And I brought home that flag  
Now it gathers dust  
But it's a flag that I love  
It's the only flag I trust**

_**He said, "Son, have you seen the world?  
Well what would you say, if I said that you could?"**_

Sam and Jennifer finished their third song and got ready for their next song.

"The next song we are going to do is Scars lyrics by Allison Iraheta." Said Sam

_Did I say something stupid?  
There goes one more mistake  
Do I bore you with my problems?  
Is that why you turn away?  
Do you know how hard I've tried  
To become what you want me to be_

**Take me,  
this is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not,  
all that I'll ever be  
I got flaws, I got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who****you are  
We all have our scars,  
we all have our scars**

_**You say don't act like a child  
But what if it's a father I need?  
It's not like you don't know  
What you got yourself into  
Don't tell me I'm the one who's not here  
Do you know how hard I've tried  
To become what you want me to be**_

**Take me,  
this is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not,  
all that I'll ever be  
I got flaws, I got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars,  
we all have our scars**

_**Come on, just let it go  
These are things you can't control  
Your expectations,  
your explanations  
Don't make sense to me**_

_You and your alternatives  
Don't send me to your therapist  
Deep down I know what you mean  
And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, no oh_

**Take me,  
this is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not,  
all that I'll ever be  
I got flaws, I got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars,  
we all have our scars  
Oh oh, oh oh, no no no, oh oh, ooh oh oh**

_Did I say something stupid?  
There goes on more mistake  
_

Sam and Jennifer sang Brave by Jamie O'Neal, and The Shattered lyrics by Trading Yesterday after scars.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and dancing to the music.

* * *

_**One week earlier**_

**SRU workout room 8:15am**

Everyone on team one was doing their daily workout in the workout room. Spike and Jules were on the treadmills. While Wordy and Sam were lifting weights and Ed and Greg were at the punching bag. Everyone was getting a good workout.

"Guys today where are doing training. We will be here in the workout room until ten o'clock. So while we are doing training team's four and two will be taking the calls today. Everyone got that?" asked Greg

Everyone nodded and got back to their workout.

* * *

**Ten minutes later (8:25am)**

Sam looked around the room and saw that Jules and Spike were joking around with Wordy while they were still working out. Sam also saw Ed talking to Greg over at the punching bags while they were working out.

Sam smiled at the image of his team mate's joking around with each other, but he decided to keep to himself for now and let his team mates have fun together, as everyone worked out together.

* * *

**15 minutes later (8:40am)**

Everyone is still in the same place they were when they started working out and still working out.

Team one looked up when they heard footsteps coming their way and they saw Winnie coming in to the room with mail in her hands.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt your work out, but a letter just arrived for you Sam it's from over-seas. The return address is Kandahar Afghanistan. The mail man said that it was in ship mint of mail that got lost 3 months ago, and they just found it now." Said Winnie as she handed Sam the letter and left the room.

Ed, Greg, Wordy, Spike and Jules all watched Sam as he took the letter from Winnie and heard what she had to say. They saw him tense as she mentioned Kandahar Afghanistan. They wondered who was writing to Sam from over there from what they knew Sam didn't keep in touch with anyone from the army. Although they knew hardly nothing about Sam's time in the army or JTF2, because he never talks about his time over there.

They did find out that he left the army after he killed his best friend overseas not long after he joined SRU. When Sam confronted Ed about not treating him like he was on the team and Sam told Ed what happened in Afghanistan with everyone lessening on their headsets.

They watched as Sam stared at the letter in his hands with an unreadable face.

A few min's pass and everyone is starting to worry about Sam.

"Sam buddy are you okay" asked Spike

Everyone waited for Sam to answer Spikes question.

A few min's pass and Sam answers.

"Hum ya I fine guys don't worry about me I just going to go some were more private to read my letter. I'll be back soon I promise." Said Sam sternly to his team mates.

Before they can say anything Sam's gone.

Everyone looked at the door Sam just disappeared from with worried face.

Everyone looked to their sergeant.

"Boss do we go after him?" asked Jules

"No Jules we give him some time and privacy to read his letter if he's not back in 20 mins we go looking for him okay guys? "Asked Greg

Everyone sighed and nodded their heads saying okay.

* * *

**Men's locker room 8:50am**

Sam is setting on the bench in front of his locker looking at the letter in his hands. That had his name written on it in very familiar handwriting. Handwriting that he hadn't seen since before he left Afghanistan after his second tour was up.

Sam sighed and opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and unfolded it and begin to read it.

_**Dear Sam **_

_**I'm writing you this letter to tell you that you need to be careful and also be on alert for anything supposes around you.**_

_**You need to look out for your team mates and make sure they are keeping themselves safe.**_

_**My tour ends in two days and after my tour ends in going into hiding.**_

_**Remember to keep safe Sam.**_

_**Dark shadow**_

Before Sam could read the letter again he heard and felt someone come into the locker room and stop near Sam's locker.

"Sam we need to go to the briefing room now we just received a small package." Said spike

Sam looked up at spike and nodded. He put the letter in his pants pockets and followed spike out of the locker room.

* * *

**Briefing room 9:13am**

Sam and Spike entered the room to find the rest of team one standing around the table looking at the small package that had yet to be opened.

Spike and Sam joined the others around the table and looked at the package and then to their boss.

"Do we know who sent the package and who it's for?" asked Sam as everyone looked to Greg the teams Sergeant.

"The package has nothing on it saying who sent it or who it's for. Winnie said that she was told it was for team one, but that was it and we questioned the teenager who gave Winnie the package. The teenage boy said that he was paid by a pretty dark-haired green-eyed women and she was about 5'3 and she was skinny to." Said Greg

Everyone nodded and looked at the small package studying it.

"We'll let open it and see what's in it." Said Greg as he put on gloves and opened the package.

They watched as there Sergeant look in the package and then pulled out a note that had a flash drive taped to it. They watched as there sergeant took the flash drive off of the note and handed it over to spike. Who put the flash drive into his lap top and started looking through what was on the flash drive, while Greg read the note to everyone.

_**Dear shadow **_

_**I hope that the stuff on the flash drive helps you out.**_

_**Remember you have everything you need on that flash drive and hidden in your mind. You know how to get in touch with me. **_

_**Good luck and always trust your friend and team mates.**_

_**Dark Shadow **_

Everyone on team one thought about what the note said and they wondered who this dark shadow was and who was this shadow person was.

Greg looked around the table and saw that Spike was working on his computer trying to get what he could off the flash drive.

Greg saw that Wordy, Jules and Ed had a worried look on their face and he looked to where they were looking and he saw that they were looking at Sam who looked like he knew more about what was going on than they did.

Greg caught Ed, Jules and Wordy's gazes and nodded and they looked back to Sam who could feel their eyes on him and he knew that they knew the note was for him.

"Sam buddy, who is this dark shadow person and what is going on here Sam?" asked Greg sternly as rest of team one waiting for Sam to answer their boss.

Sam started pacing back and forth with a blank face as he fall back into his old army ways where he was on high alert, tense, quiet and ready to attack if need be.

Team one watched as their team mate and friend paced back and forth. They saw that he was tense, quiet and had a blank look on his face. They knew that he was falling back in to his old army habits and that scared and made them worried.

Sam knew what he had to do and he stopped pacing and looked to his team mates and sighed.

Everyone was looking at Sam who was looking at them.

"Look I can't tell you who is dark shadow, but what I can tell you is that I've been told to be careful and to be on alert and to also keep you guys safe from what I don't know but I trust dark shadow with my life and yours guys okay." Said Sam

Team one nodded deciding not to push Sam, because they didn't want him to shut down on them.

"So spike what was on the flash drive?" asked Greg as everyone turned their gaze to Spike.

"That's the thing boss I couldn't find out what was on the flash drive because you need a pass code to open what's in the flash drive and I tried different things and I'm having trouble cracking it open. Maybe Sam could help he knows the person who sent us this and the person said that Sam had everything he need hidden inside his mind." Said Spike as he looked to Sam.

Team one looked to Sam who sighed and nodded his head okay.

"Sam the pass code is five digits long so let's have at it." Said Spike

Everyone watched Sam start pacing again trying to think of the pass code.

A few mins pass and then Sam stops pacing and moves closer to Spike, but next to Wordy.

"Try Angie spike." Said Sam

Spike tried the name that Sam gave him, but it wasn't the right pass code.

"Nope buddy try again." Said Spike

Sam dug deep in his mind and then he remembered dark shadow saying that she loved mango smoothies and told him to have one for her when he arrived in Canada from Afghanistan.

"Try mango spike that should be the pass code." said Sam

Spike started typing on his lap top.

"Okay mango's it is. Yes that's it Sam I'm in. let's see what we have here guys." said Spike as everyone watched his fingers fly over his computer's keyboard.

"Spike what did you find?" asked Ed

"Will all I found was a file on something called Operation Red Dragon. Inside the file there was nothing, but a message that says I see that you finally got my letter that's was lost for 3 months. Remember just do what that letter says I will see you when the times right Sam. Sam Tuesday March 1, 2005. See you soon Sam." Said Spike as everyone looked to Sam.

"Sam buddy, what is Operation Red Dragon and what does Tuesday March 1, 2005 have to do with anything and what was in that letter you got from your friend Afghanistan?" asked Greg sternly

Everyone looked at Sam and watched as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked anywhere but at them.

Sam sighed and looked at his feet. He knew that he was going to have to tell them about what Operation Red Dragon was and the purpose of the operation, but he would not tell them who ran the operation unless she told him to otherwise.

Team one watched as Sam walked over to the window in the briefing room and stood there at with his hands behind his back looking out the window.

"Well the letter from my friend was just telling me to be careful and also be on alert for anything supposes around me. She also told me that I need to look out for you guys and make sure you guys are keeping yourselves safe…." Said Sam taking a deep breath before he went on.

"Why would you need to watch out for us and make sure we were safe?" asked Wordy

"I don't know wordy, but I feel better if you guys just keep yourselves on alert at all times just in-cases something happens please." Asked Sam in a pleading voice to his friends and team mates.

"Okay Sam we will if that makes you feel better now will you please go on with what you were saying before wordy interrupted you please." Asked Greg in a calm but stern voice.

Before Sam could go on the room opened up and lots of feet could be heard coming in to the room.

Jules, Spike, Wordy, Ed and Greg looked to the front of the room to see Ed and Wordy's wives and their children standing there looking at them.

Ed and Wordy went over to their families and hugged them.

Sam turned away from the window to see Jules, Spike and Greg watching Ed and Wordy hug their family's.

Jules, Spike, Greg and Sam looked at Ed, Wordy and there family's as Ed and Wordy let go of their wives.

"Shelley honey why are you and the girls here?" asked Wordy worriedly

Everyone in the room was watching wordy and his wife talk.

"Well a women called the house and told me that I need to get the girls and come here that we all may be in danger. So I got the girls and came here I meet Sophie outside and we came in together." Said Wordy's wife Shelley.

Everyone took that in and waited for Ed to ask his wife the same thing wordy had asked his wife.

"Sophie Hun tell me why you and Clark are here he should be in school sweetheart." Said Ed calmly

"Well Ed honey I was cleaning the kitchen when I got a call from a women and she told me that she knew you from a long time ago and that I need to pick Clark from school and come here and that it was for are safety that we stay here until it's safe to go home again." Said Sophie

Everyone took that in and let it sink in to their heads.

Sam turned back to the window to look out and thought about where dark shadow might be. He knew that she had sent Ed and Wordy's family's here on purpose to keep them safe from what might go down soon.

"Okay Sophie, Shelley. Winnie here is going to take you and the kids to the break room." Said Ed softly as he nodded to Winnie who came in to the room and stood near Clark.

Sophie and Shelley nodded their heads okay to Ed.

"Winnie take them to the break room and have a few officers watch them please." Said Ed as Winnie nodded and left with Sophie, shelly and the kids.

Ed and Wordy moved back over to the other members of team one who stood around the table.

They looked over to Sam who was still standing at the window looking out of it with his hands behind his back.

"Sam who ever this dark shadow is did this she sent Sophie, shelly and the kids here, because she thinks that someone is after you and all of us and our families." Said Ed sternly

"Yes Ed she did okay." Said Sam

"So Sam before Ed and Wordy's families came in and interrupted. You were telling us about this Operation Red Dragon." Said Jules

"Well as I was saying. Operation Red Dragon was an operation that was top secret meaning that very few people now about it and I was one of the few who knew about it and was involved in it. The operation's was to find out who in our unit was selling weapons to the enemy's.

Just so you now Tuesday March 1, 2005 was the day that we started the operation if we only knew what we were in for at the time we were given the mission. We could have saved ourselves some of the pain we went through. Anyway the operation was long over before I came home and meet you guys." Said Sam in an emotionless voice.

Team one took that in they knew that Sam had been through something over in Kandahar that had to do with Operation Red Dragon. They knew that Sam saw things over there that had changed him. Things that no one should have to see.

Wordy, Spike, Ed and Greg watched as Jules slowly moved over to Sam and stop behind him.

"Sam what happened over there?" asked Jules softly as she reached out and touched Sam's right shoulder and he flinched at her touch.

Wordy, Spike, Ed and Greg saw Jules touch Sam's shoulder and Sam flinch at Jules touch. They watched as Jules removed her hand after Sam flinched at her touch.

Team one waited for Sam to answer Jules question.

Everyone was too worried about Sam to notice that two people had come in to the room with them.

"He won't tell you what happened over there we keep it to ourselves. I believe that you are looking for me." Said dark shadow

Ed and Greg couldn't believe that they were hearing a voice that they haven't heard in a long time.

Everyone in the room turned around and saw a women about Jules height and weight with brown hair in a bun and green eyes wearing an army uniform and with her stood a dark haired man about Sam's height in an army uniform who looked to be a few years older than Sam.

* * *

A/N: _Who are the two army people? How do they know Sam?_ Find out in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint **

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Everyone was too worried about Sam to notice that two people had come in to the room with them. **_

"_**He won't tell you what happened over there we keep it to ourselves. I believe that you are looking for me." Said dark shadow**_

_**Ed and Greg couldn't believe that they were hearing a voice that they haven't heard in a long time.**_

_**Everyone in the room turned around and saw a women about Jules height and weight with brown hair in a bun and green eyes wearing an army uniform and with her stood a dark-haired man about Sam's height in an army uniform who looked to be a few years older than Sam.**_

* * *

Operation Red Dragon

**Chapter 2**

Team one looked at the two military officers in shock they hadn't heard them come in to the room.

Sam stiffened as he heard and saw his old boss who happens to be dark shadow standing next to his cousin.

"JJ!" said Ed and Greg at the same time.

Everyone on team one was looking at their team leader and their sergeant with an eyebrow raised.

Everyone in the room saw the green-eyed brown-haired short army women give Ed and Greg a nodded of her head conforming that she was indeed this JJ person.

Before Ed or Greg could say anything else. Sam moved back over to the table and stood near Wordy.

Team one watched as the two army officers and Sam had a staring contest. They knew that the three of them new each other somehow.

"Sam what's going on here?" asked Ed calmly

Sam kept up his cold emotionless face as he looked at the two army officers.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Sam sternly

Team one looked at the three of them watching everything unfold.

"Sam you know why we are here and before we go any farther we have to wait for someone to arrive and them we can get started." Said the dark-haired army man.

"Who are we waiting for then?" asked Greg

Then as if he knew that someone was talking about him Commander Norm Holleran came in to the room and stopped a few feet beside the two military officers.

Team one wondered why Commander Holleran came in the briefing room. They watched as Holleran looked at the two military officers and addressed them.

"Torres, Braddock good to see you two again, been away since our last meeting. I got a call from higher-ups in the army saying that team one and myself have been giving the security clearance to be read in on operation red dragon. What's going on?" asked Commander Holleran sternly.

Jules, Spike, Wordy, Ed and Greg were shocked they didn't know that the two army officers and Holleran knew each other, they also wondered if the guy in army uniform who Holleran called Braddock was related to Sam.

They looked to Sam and realized that he knew that the three of them new each other.

"Well let's just say that Sam, Torres and I have some people after us that will stop at nothing to kill us and leave it at that for now." Said brown-haired Braddock in his army uniform.

Team one was in couldn't believe that someone was after Sam and these two army officers.

"Why don't we all sit down at the table and then we can get this briefing under way guys." Said Commander Holleran and Winnie pulled up three more chairs to the end of the table opposite Greg.

Everyone took a set around the table and Winnie left the room and sealed the room so that they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone.

One the side closest to the exit was Ed, Wordy and then Jules on the other side of the table was Spike and Sam.

Team one looked to Commander Holleran and the two army officers waiting for someone to start talking.

"Before we start I would like to introduce team one to Second Lieutenant Anthony Braddock Sam's cousin and Colonel Jennifer Torres Sam's old boss. They are both from JTF2 and Sam's former team mates." Said Commander Holleran

Team one nodded now they know that Anthony was Sam's cousin and that Jennifer or JJ as Greg and Ed called her was Sam's old boss. It made perfect sense now why Sam had asked them why they were here at the SRU.

"So are you going to tell them who we are?" asked Spike

"They already know who you guys are." Said Holleran

Team one took that in and nodded.

"So you two served with Sam during his two tours in Afghanistan?" asked Wordy

"Yes we did wordy." Said Anthony Braddock

"So what did Sam tell you about Operation Red Dragon?" asked Jennifer Torres looking at team one.

"Well he told us what the Operation was for and that Tuesday March 1, 2005 was the day you started the operation. He also said that the operation ended long before he came back here. Sam also said that if you only knew what you were in for at the time you were given the operation. You could have saved ourselves some of the pain you went through." Said Greg

Everyone looked to the two soldiers as they took in what Greg said.

"We should start from the beginning and go from there, but Sam you have to tell them not me or Torres." Said Anthony Braddock

Team one, Holleran and Anthony and Jennifer Torres all looked to Sam who had his hands together on the table and he was looking at his hands, he also was tense.

Team one now that Sam didn't want to ever tell them anything that went on overseas.

Sam took a deep breath before he spoke.

"This all started of my during my second tour in Afghanistan. We had been in Kandahar for about four months when one day I was doing weapon inventory and I realized that we were missing 50 guns and about 30 grenades from the inventory. When I was done with the inventory I went and found Torres and told her about the missing weapons. We made sure that this info got back to the right people and then we were told that we would be involved in an operation called Operation Red Dragon and that we were to find the soldiers who sold weapons to the enemy. Only the three of us new about the operation in our unit and there were only a few people back here that new about the operation. Anyways we searched for 2 months and found nothing on who was taking weapons from our inventory and selling them to the enemy. Then we found out that more weapons were missing from inventory…." Said Sam he stopped talking for a few min's to gather his thoughts and push back unwanted memories from Afghanistan.

Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Holleran and the two military officers watched as Sam took a few min's to gather his thoughts before he went on.

Jennifer and Anthony knew that Sam was pushing back unwanted memories of their time in Afghanistan.

Everyone watched as Sam rubbed his temple trying to stop the headache he felt coming on.

"We kept looking for the people responsible, but we kept hitting dead ends until one night in august Anthony, JJ and I were on patrol around the camp and we heard voices talking and moving things around in the inventory lockup. So we snuck inside and hide we saw 4 soldiers of ours loading creates of weapons on to a Humvee. There were 4 other soldiers keeping look out while the other loaded up the Humvee. We were outnumbered and JJ and I were injured from a mission a week before. We knew we had to get out of there before we were discovered. So we left the way we came and went back to JJ tent and reported it the people here and then we went back to patrolling around near the camp. What we didn't know at the time was that there were others who were apart of selling the weapons who saw us enter and leave the inventory and told the others.

The next day is when we found out that someone involved in the weapons selling saw us." Said Sam pushing back his chair and walking over to the window to stand and look out the window trying to push back the horrible memories of that day that lead to months of hell.

Team one, Commander Holleran, Anthony and Jennifer watched as Sam pushed his chair back and walk over to the window and look out the window tensely.

"I think we should take a 15 minute break and then start again okay" said Jennifer Torres

"I think that's a good idea guys see you in 15min's guys." Said Greg

* * *

A/N: stay tuned to find out the rest of what happened over in Kandahar.


End file.
